


This Broken World Keeps Turning

by Smidget_7643438



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidget_7643438/pseuds/Smidget_7643438





	1. “In America, there is a 1 in 9,821 chance of dying in an air and space accident.”

Trees, mixed with shrubbery, are covering the vast landscape between Seattle and Boise. The sun is about a third of the way up in the beautiful blue sky. Wind blows through the tall trees whipping around a few loose leaves. Life out here has gone virtually untouched by human hands, until today. A grumbling plane engine is heard throughout the forest as animals run to hide from such a commotion. High pitched screaming echos behind the plane engine. 

This overpowering noise is not coming from anything natural, but from Arizona Robbins, as if she is on a never ending roller coaster. The woman is laying there, frozen from shock, on the dirty ground. Her uncontrollable yells block the understanding of how damaged her body is. Scattered on her cut riddled face is dark red blood mixed with dirt. Further along the woman's figure, a visibly broken, bone showing, left leg is present. The bellows from her lungs fades then suddenly stops completely as a frantic Cristina Yang shouts; “Oh, will you shut up?”

Cristina turns around to focus back on Meredith Grey, who is also laying on the ground, dazed out of her mind, “Mer, get up,” she exclaims. The standing woman’s physique is a complete flip causing her to appear like an escaped convict, but in blue scrubs. Cristinas right arm is more than obviously out of the socket, swinging around, mostly limp. The only support she has for the arm is her hand trying to help the pain. Focus from her eyes escape the current situations to move on to another for a split second. The one thing missing to complete her criminally fashionable outfit is a damned shoe. 

Cristina snaps back from her unfortunate lost shoe with a broken arm problem to yell at her one last time, “Mer, I swear to god, can you get up.” Magically, that seems to bring Mer’s dazed self back to reality as she wobbles to stand up. In an instant, her eyes lock on a sharp rugged piece of metal sticking out of her upper left leg. As fast as she saw that metal she pulled it out with the same speed only to barley wince at the inconvenience. Small drops of blood leak out of her leg as the women finds a piece of cloth to help with the bleeding. Meredith ties the cloth around her leg, now moving with a slight limp. 

Meredith stares at Cristina blankly, hoping to connect the dots to understand why she is not flying in the air to Boise. That is all cut short when it truly fazes her, where the hell is Derek? His name escapes from the woman's mouth as frantic as Arizona once was. Her head moves from left to right looking for any solution for the missing man. 

Out of the corner of her eye is Mark stumbling over the woodsy scenery which is now surrounded with scattered plane shrapnel and luggage. He appears to also be searching for something important like Cristina, who is looking for her long lost shoe. Nothing seems to break his focus from such an important quest.

When Mer shouted Derek's name, though, it stopped Cristina in her tracks to gaze upon her twisted sister, no longer emotionless. Every feeling is visible on that experienced face. Mark stops stumbling over himself to take in the view of the twisted pair speaking inaudibly together. He slowly walks over, “Have you seen Lex at all?” he interrupts with a quiet, hoarse, voice joining the conversation. The three chat quickly to come to the conclusion they should leave the scene to search for Derek and Marks true love.

***

The atmosphere is peaceful which surrounds Lexie Grey and Derek Shepard. Birds chirping in the distance as the trees make noise from the soft breeze. A few crickets are heard, too, with some croaking frogs. Both are unconscious as a squirrel frolics around in a circle, investigating the strange intruders. Distant shouts are heard, gradually waking the man up from his painful endeavor. Derek is slow to realize that he is trapped at the hand. Even the slightest movement shoots pain all around his body like drugs flowing through veins. 

The only good part about being trapped is that it restricts a majority of any painful movement. A calm panic floods his figure as he understand what happened. This causes him to frantically look around to find someone remotely alive. Derek's deep blue eyes abruptly stop on Lexie who appears to be lifeless beside him. His mood shifts as his eyes are still locked on the women's figure, showing only remorse. He snaps back in to reality to planning his next move. For Derek, his moves are well thought out, but this time rationality is lost as he grabs for a sizable rock.

Sounds are released from deep in his lungs that no person should even be able to make. As soon as he was free, Lex woke up taking in a deep breath, as if for the first time. The man is hunched over in unexplainable pain unable to witness her miraculous revival. She slowly puts a hand to her pounding head, feeling warm liquid. Ringing from the dried copper covered ears subside, finally hearing the groans of an injured man.

Her hand still at the leaking head, she turns her focus, “Derek, oh my god, are you okay?” she forces out practically coughing out every word. The man's eyes peek up from his down angled head to see the woman he truly thought was dead. 

“Oh, thank god,” he spills out of his lungs holding back as much pain as possible. Doing so causes him to be the one presumed dead as he loses consciousness. His body makes a loud thump noise as it hits the hard ground. It takes a minute for her to comprehend what took place.

“Crap, crap, crap,” Lex continues to force out, worried, forgetting her own problems. She rushes to his side, practically falling over herself in the process, as she checks vitals. He is stable for now, but she knows she needs to find one of the other four. Luckily, those distant shouts are voiced one last time to which she horsey responds back. The women’s voice is still not back to normal, mostly from shock in her system. Odds are stacked against the tragic fact that no one could even hear her. Suddenly, an almost impossible idea pops into her head, carry him with her to find help.

***

Arizona is motionless, still, after minutes have passed since Cristina freaked on her. The woman slowly sits up, moving in visible agony. Ocean blue eyes follow her distorted figure to finally notice a sharp edged bone poking out. Her eyes move away from the leg to her surroundings, everyone who was once there a minute ago has disappeared. They forgot about her completely or were they just hallucinations from blood loss? 

She breathes in deeply to calm her nerves. Her head moves around to find materials to slow the blood loss, discovering a very close suitcase. Leaning to one side her hand latches on the handle. She drags the luggage down next to her, it is one of Lexie’s. The woman unzips the main compartment to reveal a variety of clothes to only pick something random, a long sleeve shirt. Arizona ties the shirt loosely above the wound as she worries about losing an important part of her body.

Sweet relief fills her mind as the bleeding slowly stops, releasing close to nothing. She is stuck there to patiently wait for anyone to return, if they do.


	2. “When you’re 23, the chances of breaking up drop 30%”

Leaves crunch under the feet of three injured surgeons as they call out the names of two missing surgeons. Their voices can be heard, but not heard very far. Birds flutter around the area spooked by the sudden shouts. Little footsteps are made by squirrels moving out of the way from the three travelers. 

Cristina has her arm fixed from most likely Mark. The arm is tucked close to her chest as if an invisible sling is there holding up her arm. The man is composing himself well as he calls out the love of his life’s name, Mer does the same.

“Are you two all set here?” Cristina asks stopping in her tracks. She knows that she is of no use here, but more useful going back.

“What do you mean, Cristina?” Mark says in an instant. The man appears to be irritated, thinking that she only wants to help herself like usual. 

“I mean, my arm needs a real sling, so I need to go back to make one, plus find my other shoe,” she responds half annoyed to continue with, “Just so you know, we left Arizona back there and nobody here has any idea if she’s okay.” 

“You can go, we have it handled,” Meredith interrupts the two, not even looking in their direction. The women is only focused on finding Derek and her little sister. She knows that they were not getting along, that tensions were slowly rising. 

“If you need me I’ll be at the crash site.” Cristina leaves quickly, practically storming off. 

“You should be thankful instead of being pissed off at her you know,” Meredith exclaims to Mark shortly after Cristina left.

Mark turns to Meredith surprised at what she said, “I am thankful, but you and I both have our minds distracted, I never meant to snap on her, you know that.” After what the man said Meredith has no response. They continue to walk around, calling out the names once again, everything is back to normal. 

***

Lexie is more than ecstatic as she is able to lift the roughly one hundred and fifty pound man to his feet. What makes it even more difficult is that he cannot move his body from unconsciousness. She slowly drags him across the forest floor, making sure not to drop him for the millionth time. The two have only moved 800 meters from their original spot. By the looks of the sun if she does not hurry it will be dark soon. 

***

An hour has gone by with nothing to show for it. They are both reluctant to give up, but know they should head back, rest for a while, then try again before dark. It takes about 10 minutes until the pair finally have sight of the plane.

“We will find them you know,” Meredith says breaking the silence between them, “they’re probably too far to hear us.”

“I hope so,” the words come out hollow with no emotions behind them. The conversation was had to be shortly lived. They finally arrive back to the site find Cristina surrounded by a small hill of luggage. Her arm is safely tucked away in a makeshift sling. The woman has a decent layer of clothes on to keep her warm in this bitter weather. 

Cristina does not even notice the two returned until she hears some twigs snappy close by. “Oh hey, I found a sewing kit in one of these bags, and I found my shoe,” she announces happily but that suddenly changes when the gloomy expressions on the returned faces are seen. “You couldn’t find them?” She asks already knowing the answer.

“We’re going to try again before it’s too late,” Mark responds aggravated, “How’s Arizona feeling?” The man asks, this time remembering her existence. Everything about his posture expresses his worry about her, not only because she is the other mother of his child, but from the bond they have build over the years

“My leg is broken, but Cristina helped me with a splint from the plane shrapnel,” Arizona yells out. She is still in the same spot as before, but is dressed the same as Cristina, with a blanket too. Hearing what the woman said Mark heads her way worried about losing another person. “Mark, I’m fine. How are you feeling?” she asks concerned more for him than herself.

“You are not fine Arizona, don’t give me that. Look at your leg,” the man responds lifting the blanket to show off the obvious. Dried copper is covering a majority of her left leg, including the pants she has on. They continue to have this heated conversation which turns back to normal within minutes. During that time, Meredith and Cristina are also talking about what to do next.

“When I was helping Arizona I saw the pilot. He didn’t survive the crash, head trauma. I was able to find a flare gun though with a small box of matches.” Cristina says making small talk with Mer.

“Oh, that’s good,” Mer responds distracted, “What if we can’t find them?” 

“We will find them,” Cristina firmly says. She is the kind of person to never lose hope, especially if there is none left. 

***

More time passes by as the sun slowly starts to set in the distance. A variety of pinks, purples, and oranges paint the partially light blue sky. Smoke from the broken pieces of plane flies up in the air clouding a majority of the art work in their area. The trio are gathered up once again, getting ready to search for the lost duo. Then, all of a sudden, the birds that once chirped all around cease due to loud noises in the background. Everyone is too distracted to notice the comotion, but when they do their eyes are in disbelief. 

“S-so I dragged Derek with me to find you guys. I heard your voices in the distance and f-followed the best I c-could,” with that last word, her eyes roll behind her skull as her body instantly goes limp. In this moment, names are shouted from every direction, Mark runs to Lex as Mer runs to Derek. 

Cristina follows along side Meredith knowing very well that Derek is more injured than Lex. As soon as they reach the man, his eyes blink open with groans of agony escaping his mouth. Derek's left arm is visibly bloody with a large vertical laceration too. Fresh liquid continues to leak out as his right hand moves to prevent more from leaving.

“W-we need to close this w-wound,” he forces out trying to stay calm. 

“There are some safety pins from that sewing kit I found, I’ll go grab them,” Cristina replies leaving the scene. As she goes back to her throne of luggage, Cristina can clearly see Mark sitting there with Lexie in his arms, holding her close. When she arrives at the throne, her sewing kit is found soon after, amongst the rubble. “What now?” She asks Derek, obviously knowing the answer. He has a cloth tied around the upper part of his left arm to cut off some of the blood flow.

“Grab something to shove in my mouth,” he says maneuvering his body into a more comfortable position. The curly locks on his head are damp from sweat mixed with the humidity in the air. The man's skin is lighter than it originally was before the plane crash.

“What for?” Cristina asks slightly confused. Mer has Derek's free hand in hers, sobbing continuously, clearly unable to help at all. 

“I’ll need something to bite on from screaming. Take those safety pins and close my arm the best you can,” he instructs as Cristina quickly shoves a shirt in his mouth. Sterile solution is poured into his bloody, cut up arm as he yells from the pain, trying his best to stay still.

“Derek, please, try to stay still,” she exclaims. “On the count of three I’ll close your laceration the best I can.” She added with a stern voice, focusing on where to start first. “Okay- okay,” she exhales, not wanting to put Derek through this. “One,” she begins getting the safety pin into position. “Two,” she says quieter this time with a slight pause. “Three.”

Muffled cries of pain are released from his stuffed mouth as he shuffles around uncontrollably. The first pin is in. Meredith is whispering under her breath: “Please pass out. Please pass out.” The second pin is in. Still squirming, with Meredith holding him down the best she can, although- he soon passes out. Only after the last pin is in place.

***

Mark holds his love close to his chest, not wanting to let her go again. Soft words escape his mouth barely audible, even to him, but he knows what is being said. He rocks her limp body hoping she will open her eyes soon. Earlier, Arizona tried her best to console him with small stories about her, but he was too distracted. The long blond haired woman feels completely helpless just sitting there, only observant.

She continues to sit there witnessing the events that took place with Derek. Even in the operating room or trauma center she has never sat on the sidelines of anything so gruesome. Her eyes watch the fresh, blood red stained Cristina and Meredith as they try their best to clean up themselves. What happened with to the man is too traumatic for Arizona to relive in her memories as she tries her best to occupy the thoughts with other things. Who knows how long they will be out here for.


End file.
